Dimensional Drift
by Okazaki-san
Summary: Minato fell through the void, the void he thought was the end of him. But it was something different than that. Soon he noticed he was falling out of the sky. Looking down, he saw two figures...and two statues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I can finally paragraph my stories as I have a computer, which hopefully will bring more of you to read and review. This story is unique in it's own way and this will hopefully go on till either i'm dead, my computer broke, or i just rage with authors block. Sorry for the short chapter but at least i'll make them longer after this one. So without further ado, I give you...****  
**

**Chapter 1: The Drift**

Minato threw his tri-pronged kunai towards the mountain as he quickly teleported to it and grabbed it in mid air, slowly falling to his village. His eyes reflected the destruction as the Kyuubi roared , making the winds blow violently towards the villagers. Anbu were rushing to the battle as well as their jonin and chuunin comrades, carrying extra exploding tags and as their enemy was gigantic, Minato thought it was a good idea. Minato glided down to an anbu force, giving the captain orders. Minato also saw Kakashi on the field, feeling proud to have him as his student. "Hokage-sama! Were ready!"

"Alright, give me all of your exploding tags!" Minato ordered and like any other respectful ninja, they did so. Minato turned the tag over and quickly jotted down his own seal. "What is he do-"

"Shut up! Your about to see the master at work!" Minato finished and attached all the tags to kunai and gave it to them. "Formation three! Scatter!" he ordered.

As quickly as he said it he disappeared, as did the Anbu. Kakashi held his arms up to his eyes, blocking the force of the Kyuubis attack. Minato appeared next to him and gave him a tagged kunai. "Throw this by the Kyuubis feet on my order. Then use your chidori and try to keep up with me." Kakashi nodded and jumped back. Minato disappeared and reappeared on the top of a cliff. Kakashi held the handle of the tri-pronged kunai that Minato gave him that day.

Flashback

Minato walked up to Kakashi, holding out his tri-pronged kunai. "This is a custom made kunai. It's weight is a little uneven but its great once you get used to it. Congratulations on becoming a jonin." Minato commented smiling. "Thanks." Kakashi said. He turned to see Rin giving him a first aid medical kit. "I modified it a bit to add some extra medicine and bandages." she said as Kakashi took it. "Thank you."Kakashi stuck his hand out to Obito. "I didn't get you anything."

Kakashi shook his head, though he wasn't even expecting Obito to get him anything. "I don't need anything useless anyways." He said waving away the thought.

"What did you just say!?"

Flashback end

'_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Obito... so I'll fulfill your last request, and protect Rin!_' he looked back at Rin, who was healing other shinobi. "Now! Do it!" He heard Minato yell. The Anbu appeared around the Kyuubi with their kunai ready. They threw the kunai at the Kyuubis feet, and at the same time Kakashi and Minato got ready. "Now Kakashi!" Minato said as lightning cracked in Kakashis hand.

Just before the first one exploded, Minato teleported to it. Doing the same over and over again with every one of them, he created a tornado, with lightning coming down on it and smoke swirling in the immense winds. The power was so great, the Kyuubi was flying in the air, paralyzed by the lightning.

Kakashi looked at the tri-pronged kunai that Minato gave him and nodded. "Minato, catch!" Kakashi said as he threw the tri-pronged kunai to him. Minato smiled and nodded, grabbing it and throwing it above the airborne Kyuubi. Kakashi jumped up to the Kyuubis head, his chidori cracking larger than ever. _'I won't disappoint you, Sensei!_' he thought as he dashed at the Kyuubi. The chakra beast swung his arm at Kakashi, barely missing as Kakashi dodged the attack. He yelled as he hit the Kyuubi straight in the face.

The impact wasn't very affective as the Kyuubi only skid back a little. "You think that will affect me you brat!?" he yelled as he slammed his head into Kakashis stomach, sending him flying back. Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling under his mask. "Neither will that." He said as he puffed into smoke. "What?" the Kyuubi looked back and saw 5 other Kakashis appear. "Huh, kage-bunshin. That brats better than I thought."

_'I'm putting the last of my chakra into this but, here it gos!'_ suddenly, lightning was heard throughout Konoha as Kakashi prepared his final attack. "You made me use this, so don't blame me if you get a scratch." he smirked. Kakashis chidoris were powerful enough, but this last attack was stronger. "Raitoning doragon!" Kakashi yelled as the lightning from him and his clones combined, making a lightning dragon.

The dragon pursued its target, hitting the Kyuubi head on, turning then hitting it again. "Now Sensei!" Kakashi yelled, distracting the Kyuubi with his jutsu. Minato threw his kunai at the Kyuubi, teleporting to it. When he appeared, he grabbed its fur and said, "Flying Raajin 8.".

A sound was heard throughout Konoha as Minato and the Kyuubi teleported away. Succesful cries were sounded in Konoha as the beast was defeated. But to Minato, this was only the beginning of the battle. Minato appeared on a mountain, the Kyuubi just past the cliff.

"Why you!" the Kyuubi yelled as he Attacked the mountain, smashing some of it apart. Minato jumped back, dodging the attack with ease. The Kyuubi smirked as he began charging chakra in his mouth. Minato held his arms up to his eyes, protecting them from dust and sand sent by the immense wind.

_'What kind of attack is this?'_. The chakra level was one of great power, picking up any object around it.

Minato knew that even here, it would destroy all of Konoha, killing everyone, every innocent person who did nothing to deserve to die. There was only one thing he could do.

He would have to sacrifice himself to save Konoha. To save the ones he loved. Minato clenched his fists, angry that he let this happen. He would have to use the forbidden jutsu that his father, Kento Namikaze taught him. Minato strung together a barrage of hand signs and said "Wapu Tobira!" A big amount of chakra was released from Minato...but then... he felt someone grab his hand and bring it down to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Minato!" A black cloaked man held Minatos hand to the ground.

"I should ask the same for you! If I don't stop that attack all of the hidden leaf will die!"

The man shook his head. "And you really think you're the only one who can stop it?"

The Kyuubi shot the chakra ball at the mountain as another man jumped over Minato, cloaked also in black.

"Hurry up!" the newcomer said. The man nodded.

"Right." Behind him, Minato heard a loud clash, and instinctively, he looked back, knowing it was the ball of chakra. But what he saw wasn't destruction. He saw a gastly skeleton, a big one at that, struggling to hold the massive amount of chakra. "What!?" the Kyuubi yelled, surprised at the sudden turn of events. Minato looked questioningly at the man above him. "Who are you two?"

The man weaved together a few hand signs.

"There is no time to explain. Just cooperate with me." The man held his fingers together in a ram seal. "Taimu Wapu!" He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the ground around Minato.

Minato tried to move but realized he couldn't, he was stuck.

The ground beneath him started to glow green. And all too quickly, the ground started to fall into oblivion. Behind the man there started to appear a black hole. And as soon as it appeared, it disappeared, revealing a strange looking man. His entire right side was scarred, but his left side was fine. The man by Minato stood up, turned, then un-covered his head, revealing blonde spiky hair. Minato could see the mans lips, as they said "Good luck." then the man mouthed something Minato couldn't understand, then he started to fall, into an abyss, the last thing he heard being "Rasen-!"

"-gan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I do not own Naruto blah blah answer reviews!**

**English-illiterate: Thanks and now you will know muhahahahahaha!**

**saturday101:I will take that advice :)**

**Noxy the Proxy: I did...lol**

**.luna: ERRRRRRR! Wrong! He traveled back in time :)**

**Now without further ado I give you...**

Chapter 2: Timelapse

Minato yelled as he fell out of the sky, his arms flailing. He twisted and looked down, seeing chidori and a rasengan. His only thought was that Jiriya and Kakashi were fighting, but why? As he got closer he noticed it wasn't Kakashi or Jiriya, but two boys. He noticed both of their chakra levels were emense and both looked as if they were deformed. Finally they jumped at eachother with full speed.

Minato reached down to his kunai pouch, grabbing a tri pronged kunai and throwing it down at them. When it was in front of them both, he appeared and grabbed their wrists, twisting them to make them go flying into the stone. Narutos head hit the wall with much force, knocking him out.

Sasuke was lucky enough to land with his feet against the wall. He ran up and escaped from the valley. Minato landed on the water, walking towards Naruto. He slung him over his shoulder and jumped out of the valley, the Kyuubis chakra depleting. Minato found a band of merchants traveling to Konoha and asked if he could ride with them, since he didn't know where he was. They agreed and Naruto was tended to by a merchant.

Minato walked into the wagon and checked on Naruto. "How is he?" Minato asked the merchant.

"He's alright. His chakra is depleted a bit but it seems to be coming back quickly. It's a miracle he's alive." She replied, sitting back down on a chair. There was a moment of silence as they sat there, patiently waiting for him to wake up. "Is he your son?" the merchant asked suddenly. Minato smiled at that.

"I have a son, but i'm pretty sure he's not this old." He said, leaning over to look at him. The merchant looked at him questioningly. "He sure looks a lot like you. Are you sure your not related to him?" She asked again. "I can assure you, i'm an only child, my parents are dead, and my son was born last night. I am in no way related to him." Minato replied.

"Okay." she said as she exited the room. Minato sighed as he looked at Naruto to see a black mark just a bit where his shirt was uncovered. He lifted it up to reveal a seal, the seal he used to lock the Kyuubi away in his son...Naruto (AN: He sealed the Kyuubi away after the fight with it.). Minato widened his eyes at the fact that he was here with his son. But how was this possible?

He looked back on what happened and remembered what the man said. Taimu wapu. Time warp! He was sent forward in time! Minato fell off of his futon and on the hard wood of the wagons floor. He could keep his promise to Kushina and protect him. He looked back, sensing a presence in the woods.

There was a quick flash of a shadow behind the trees as Minato stood and left the wagon.

He walked up to the main merchant. "Get in the wagon with all of the other merchants.. Stay there till I say it's safe." He said as the man nodded and hopped in the wagon. Minato turned and put on his trench coat, one of the merchants looking out and seeing on the back "4th Hokage". His eyes widened in disbeleif.

Minato walked over to a tree, threw a kunai up in the branches and teleported to it, kicking a man in his face. There was a loud sound as the man fell to the ground, then turned to water. "Where are you?!"

Minato shouted, even though he knew where he was already. "Well it seems as if someone caught us." the man said. There were two? Minato could only sense the one.

"Hn." he heard a new voice say.

"Oh come on, you're never any fun." the voice said, laughing.

"Let's just get this over with. Hand over the boy and we'll kill you quickly." the new voice said, the wind swaying the trees left to right. "As if." Minato said, his vision getting darker.

"Alright. You made us do this." the voice said again. Then, Minatos vision went completely black, thought the dark seemed to be moving. 'Genjutsu. High class it seems' Minato thought as a figure appeared.

"Your too ignorant." the man said walking towards him.

"And you need to catch up on your history." he said, grabbing where his kunai pouch was. _'I forgot, this is a genjutsu.'_ he thought, raising his hand from his side. The man held up a pouch of standard kunai, his face veiled by the darkness. "Looking for these?" he said, walking out of the darkness, revealing a man with raven hair and a sharingan.

Minato smiled. "Nope." he said, itachi looking a bit surprised.

"What do you mean "no"?" the man asked.

"I told you, you need to catch up on your history." he said, reaching on the ground, making a seal. The darkness got sucked into the seal, revealing the light of day again. The man walked towards him saying, "You may have been able to defeat the genjutsu," he said still walking.

"but this is un-dodgable from the likes of you." he said, but before he could attack, Minato appeared right next to him. "We'll see about that." Itachis eyes widened. He knew who he was.

"Baka!" the first man said, running with a bandaged sword. Itachi held out his hand, stopping Kisame.

"What the keck are you doing Itachi! Let's kill hi..."

"Idiot! Don't you know who this is?" Kisame stopped, straightening his face.

"He does look sorta familiar. Who is he?" Itachi lowered his head.

"The yellow flash of the leaf. The fourth Hokage." Kisames eyes widened.

"And what few people know...our targets father." Kisame smirked, grunting.

"Well that just makes it all the more fun." Itachi held his hand up, stopping Kisame from speaking anymore. "No. We retreat for now."

Kisame frowned. "But I was just about to have some fun. Samehada likes the amount of this guys chakra." Itachi looked over his shoulder at his companion.

"You WILL do what I say." He lets his mangekyo activate. Kisame sighed, letting Samehada attach to his back. "Fine, we do it your way. Let's go."

The two akautski dispersed. Minato sighed, hoping no one had figured his identity. He opened the curtain that covered the opening of the wagon. Their eyes were wide open is surprise. "No one speaks of this again, clear?" The merchants nod, Minato grabbing his son and hopping out of the wagon.

"Um, which way is Konoha?" Someone pointed south.

"Thanks." Minato said, smiling.

The gates of Konoha.

Minato carried Naruto on his back, his head resting on his shoulders. He looked around for a way in, but then he noticed the buildings he and Jiraiya used to train in. He grabbed one of his kunai and threw it at the houses on the wall. He teleported there, landing his fist on the ground. He stood up and laid Naruto on one of the beds. "Please wake up." he whispered to himself. Finally, his wish came true.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay but I was busy on other stories. I NEED to catch up. It's short but good...ish... anyways how would you guys like this story to go? Like the ending (I have one in mind but I want to hear what you guys think). R&R PLZ!**


End file.
